<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unusual Happiness by Kalira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455627">Unusual Happiness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira'>Kalira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marginal Prince (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Insecurity, M/M, Omega Verse, Red | Alfred Visconti/Henri-Hugues de Saint Germain (background)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:08:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruya's ridiculous, devoted boyfriend has a ridiculous, unfounded question; just for Sylvaine, Haruya doesn't find it so very troublesome to put him straight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvaine Clark/Kobayashi Haruya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unusual Happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have been working on this since <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse">M</a> and I watched last week's set of episodes (4-7), because while Red/Blue were obviously a ship from the beginning, Pink/Purple took a little longer to make themselves known. ;) And Sylvaine's issues? (And then came last night's episodes, 8-10, and now I have . . . more plans, though not for Pink/Purple, at the moment.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Haru?”</p><p>Haruya hummed softly, not lifting his head from his boyfriend’s chest.</p><p>“I,” Sylvaine paused, fingers running through Haruya’s hair, lingering at the side of his neck and making him shiver as the callused tips traced nonsensical patterns over his skin, “I have a question.”</p><p>Haruya sighed, feeling warm and sleepily contented under Sylvaine’s gentle caresses. He purred, a quiet thrum low in his throat, but nodded acknowledgement; he was <i>listening</i>, he was just . . . comfortable. Lazily relaxed and disinclined to move.</p><p>“Are you,” Sylvaine’s fingers ran up the curve of his ear before sinking into his hair again, smooth and easy, “happy with me?”</p><p>Haruya’s purr stuttered into silence as he opened his eyes, the question taking him entirely by surprise. He frowned, pulling a little away from his boyfriend. Sylvaine let him go, and Haruya pushed himself up fully, twisting to look Sylvaine in the face. With his glasses on the bedside table the world began blurring into an indecipherable mess barely past arm’s reach, but he didn’t really need to see any further for this.</p><p>Sylvaine looked serious. <i>How</i> could he look serious about this?</p><p>“Sylvaine-”</p><p>Sylvaine reached for him, clasping his hand, and smiled, a weak sort of thing designed to make your gaze slide off him. Despite his current preoccupation Haruya felt a twinge of spiteful anger at Sylvaine’s parents, knowing where <i>that</i> habit had come from.</p><p>“It’s only that I know. . .” Sylvaine sat up a little straighter, still holding Haruya’s hand, and tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear, lowering his hand and winding the sleek length of it around his fingers.</p><p>“Sylvaine?” Haruya asked, free hand sliding up Sylvaine’s stomach and chest.</p><p>“I know I am not exactly the picture of what one looks for in an alpha.” Sylvaine said softly, and Haruya’s eyes narrowed, his hackles prickling. Sylvaine gave another tiny, not quite faltering smile. “You could have your choice; rather than . . . <i>me</i>, you could have an alpha who lives up to- to such expectations.”</p><p><i>Expectations</i>, Haruya thought venomously; expectations like those that Sylvaine’s father had heaped on him since he was born. Expectations Sylvaine had lived up to and exceeded and still, somehow, never been enough to please his father. Expectations of what the best alphas <i>should</i> be, strong and capable and aggressive, caring and protective.</p><p>Haruya’s family expected much of him and always had, and they had never listened to his denials that he didn’t <i>want</i> to head the family and their business concerns, not now and not ever - much less fight with his beloved cousin over that place - but at least they had never expected more than was reasonable for a child, had never tried to force him into embodying the very image of a model omega rather than being a <i>person</i>.</p><p>“You’re perfect,” Haruya said, and Sylvaine’s eyes widened even as he bowed his head, shoulders drawing inwards, “for <i>me</i>, Sylvaine. You’re everything I could have wanted in a mate - everything I knew I desired and everything I didn’t.” He raised his hand, caressing Sylvaine’s face, hoping his boyfriend could <i>feel</i> his sincerity.</p><p>Sylvaine twined their fingers. “<i>You</i> are perfect. My gorgeous, proud little omega.” he said, voice low, rumbling faintly with possessive pride of his own.</p><p>Haruya ducked his head slightly, smiling. A part of him, deep in his chest, was preening; his chosen alpha was not only devoted but took <i>pride</i> in having Haruya for his own. It made his instincts sing and his heart warm.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Sylvaine asked, thumb rubbing over Haruya’s knuckles, pulling their clasped hands a little closer to himself. “You. . . You truly could have your choice; it is not only <i>me</i>, you are . . . an exceedingly beautiful omega, Haruya. Beautiful, poised, supportive,” Sylvaine kissed the back of Haruya’s hand, “determined-”</p><p>“Sylvaine!” Haruya felt his cheeks warming and rubbed his free hand over one.</p><p>“You are eminently desirable as a mate, Haru.” Sylvaine said, smiling at him, eyes sparkling. “That you chose me. . . You could have a more,” he paused, lips pursing for a moment as he tilted his head, “presentable alpha. One like- Red, maybe. He’s strong and confident, and he looks-”</p><p>“Red is loud and impulsive and <i>not you</i>.” Haruya interrupted, squeezing Sylvaine’s hands. “Also he belongs to Henri, tell me he doesn’t.” he added wryly.</p><p>Sylvaine’s lips pursed again, brows drawing together.</p><p>“I wouldn’t <i>want</i> him.” Haruya added, which <i>shouldn’t</i> really need saying, but if Sylvaine was asking such nonsense as if he was <i>happy</i>. . . “I wouldn’t want anyone else.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t one more usually say our Henri belongs to Red?” Sylvaine asked with a slightly slanted smirk.</p><p>Haruya relaxed, laughing. He cocked his head. “Henri?” he asked archly, raising one eyebrow.</p><p>“True.” Sylvaine giggled, his fingers twining a little more comfortably through Haruya’s. “Red belongs to Henri, then.”</p><p>“As you belong to me.” Haruya said firmly, and Sylvaine’s breath caught. “And I belong to <i>you</i>.” he added more softly.</p><p>“Haru. . . Darling. . .” Sylvaine’s hands tightened on his, a moment’s hesitation before drawing him closer. “We- We aren’t even mated-” Sylvaine’s voice hitched, and Haruya thought he could just hear the edge of a <i>yet</i> Sylvaine had swallowed back.</p><p>It made him smile.</p><p>“Yet I am still yours, koibito.” Haruya said gently, releasing Sylvaine’s hands so he could move - Sylvaine loosened his hold immediately, ever aware of his strength and power, careful never to use it to <i>push</i>. Not with Haruya.</p><p>For all his strength as an alpha Sylvaine was not terribly imposing physically - certainly in that alone he would barely outmatch Haruya - but when he brought the force of all his training to bear. . .</p><p>Something he never did with Haruya, embodying control and care.</p><p>Haruya settled at his boyfriend’s side, cuddling close against Sylvaine, clasping his boyfriend’s hands once more and pulling them into his lap. “Today, tomorrow; now,” he nosed Sylvaine’s jaw, purring in answer as Sylvaine rumbled with soft affection, “as we are, and one day, when we <i>are</i> mates.”</p><p>Sylvaine’s rumbling growl deepened, silky and with a slightly higher pitch than Haruya’s own purr.</p><p>“We will be, won’t we, koibito?” Haruya asked, lifting his head.</p><p>“Yes.” Sylvaine said, low voice rich with a possessive thrum that sent a shiver down Haruya’s spine. “And you’ll have me, Haru, I will <i>never</i> let you go. <i>Mine.</i>” he growled quietly, nipping Haruya’s shoulder just above his unbuttoned collar.</p><p>“Good.” Haruya sighed, sinking lazily against Sylvaine once more. “Troublesome alpha. Thinking I could possibly, ever, want anything or anyone else. . .”</p><p>Sylvaine laughed, winding his arms supportively around Haruya and drawing him in until his face was snug against the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, so close in the thick of his familiar sweet scent as to almost taste the faint bitter undertones. Haruya smiled slightly, impish, and licked Sylvaine’s throat, making him twitch, growl deepening again as his embrace tightened.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>